Merry Christmas, Harry Potter
by Morgana5
Summary: Mistletoe and candlelight combine to give Harry the worst Christmas of his life, as he finds out what his friends think of him...this was my first fic, it's a stand-alone, so don't expect any updates...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. That privilege goes to JK Rowling. I only own the plot, which I'm sure has been done many times before  
  
A/N: Read and Review, please! This is my first fic, but don't worry I don't mind constructive criticism or flames (that doesn't mean that you can just flame me for the heck of it) So anyway, Merry Christmas and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Dear Harry, I know hate me for falling for your best friend. Don't bother denying it; I've seen you glaring at me. I'm sorry, I really am. But you've got to learn, Harry. You aren't always going to be the best, the hero. Your title of "The Boy Who Lived" is always going to follow you around, but it won't always get you what you want. You've got to understand, Harry, that I love you. I always have, and I always will. But not the way I love Ron. You're my best friend, Harry, you know that. I'll always be here for you, and, I hope, you'll always be there for me. There's something between you and I that I will never have with Ron. So don't you think, even for a minute, that I don't love you. Because I do. I just love Ron differently. I honestly never saw him as anyone special until last night. Up until last night, he was just.just Ron. Tall, lanky Ron with the flaming orange hair. He was my friend, someone I could always argue with. He was, in a way, my verbal punching bag. He was funny, determined, even nice, but he was still just plain old Ron. But standing there, in the candlelight, under the mistletoe, I saw something very different. For the first time, I looked past the hand-me- down robes and lopsided smile, and I saw someone new. I saw someone who genuinely cared about me, and cared for me. And not just as a friend. I saw want in Ron's eyes, Harry. I saw longing, pain even. I had never noticed it before. Maybe it was just the candlelight; but maybe not. And Harry, do you know what else I saw in his eyes? I saw my own reflection, and in my reflection I saw something about myself that I had never noticed. I saw the same expression in my own eyes. I saw love, Harry. For the first time, I saw that I was in love with Ron. After that, I'm not sure what exactly happened. I was standing there, reveling in my discovery, when suddenly Ron leaned down and.kissed me. Perhaps it was only a formality, because of the mistletoe and all, but I think not. I felt something in those lips, something I never felt in yours. And that was when I knew. Ron and I belong together. For all my cleverness, I was unable to see that until last night. And I'm sorry if I led you on, Harry. I didn't mean to, I honestly didn't know. So please, don't be mad at me. I love you too, though only as a friend. Can't you please accept that Harry? For once, can't you let Ron win? Think about it, if only for my sake.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Dear Hermione, Thanks. Thanks a whole lot. What a wonderful Christmas present. It even beats the Dursley's gift. You know what they gave me? A match. And you know what? The moment I lit it, it burnt out. Just like us. Whatever was between us, whatever our relationship was, it's burnt out now. And it can't be lit again. Do you realize what this is doing to me? I loved you, not just as a silly girlfriend, but as you, as my beloved Hermione. And I thought you felt the same way. Obviously not; I guess when I thought you were different, not just another frivolous Lavender or Parvati, I was wrong. I mean, I thought that you would realize that a little candlelight and mistletoe doesn't make a lasting relationship. I thought that you would know that a little candlelight and mistletoe only makes temporary magic. It's not reality. It can never last. But I suppose I should stop telling you all this, since you apparently don't care, now that you've got Ron. But let me tell you something. Ron's not everything, you know. I of all people should know. But whatever; we all make our choices, and you've made yours.  
  
All the best, Harry  
  
  
  
Dear Ron, Thank you for the wonderful present. I really appreciate it. I could never have wished for a better Christmas. Thanks for making my holiday season bright. Ha. What present? I can hear you wondering. Yeah, I know, you couldn't afford one. Not that I care or anything. I just wanted to tell you that you're supposed to give gifts, not take them away. And if you don't know what I'm talking about by now, it just shows how much you care. So, I'll just end this letter before I say something I might regret later. Because, quite frankly, I know that if this goes any further, I'll do serious damage to what little is left of our friendship.  
  
Cheers, Harry  
  
Dear Harry, What the bloody hell are you on about? If you're talking about Hermione, you've got some serious thinking to do. First of all, it's not like she's a possession that you've got a claim on. She's a person, and if she chooses me over you, then by God Harry, just accept it. Second of all, what do you mean, what little is left of our friendship? Last time I checked, we were best friends! If you're so mad at me over this, then wake up Harry. I didn't make this happen. Love isn't something you can plan. It just happens. And I'm sorry if Love isn't doing exactly what you want, but that's something that's gonna happen in life. I'm not trying to ruin your life or anything. You have to believe me on that one. Maybe you'll forgive me; maybe not. But I'm not giving in to you Harry. This isn't a one-sided friendship. You have to stop expecting me to put up with your selfishness all the time. Yeah, that's right. Your selfishness. Because if no one's ever told you, you are selfish. I would think, after growing up with the muggles, that you'd have more consideration. But apparently not. Maybe all this fame has gone to your head. Maybe it's your Quidditch talent. But whatever the reason, you seem to think that, as the Boy Who Lived, you've got a right to everything you want, and I should just stand in the background and let you have it. And in the past, I have. But I'm not going to this time. And you're just going to have to get over it, and move on. So, Merry Christmas.  
  
Ron 


End file.
